harriet potter and the chamber of sex
by looppool123
Summary: Harriet is a good girl that hits puberty and goes bad


Harriet potter and the camber of sex

* Harriet potter is Harry's female name

* I started at number 2 because that's when girls hit puberty

Harriet was alone in her bedroom at the dursleys. The dursleys had made her stay there for threatening with magic to get out. They had told her to stay there where she was fed twice a day. In the morning a piece of bread and at night some soup. Harriet was never liked by the dursleys because she was a witch and the dursleys hated witches and wizards.

While Harriet was all alone in her room she had so much time to herself. She occasionally slipped her finger down her pants into her wet pussy where she would finger herself till orgasm. Other times she would sit there staring at the roof waiting for the school term to start.

She had many friends at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. These included people like Hermione, Ron, Susan, lavender and many more. She was best friends with Ron and Hermione.

That night when she lay in bed she heard a bump outside. It was Ron and his brothers Fred and gorge in their father's flying car.

"Ron," yelled Harriet, "what are you doing here."

"Where here to save you," said Ron

"Hello Harriet," yelled Fred and gorge together.

"Thanks Ron," said Harriet as she passionately kissed him on the lips.

After this they drove to The Borrow where Ron and his family lived as dawn broke over London.

Chapter 2 – Ron

At the borrow Ron showed Harriet to his room.

"Wow," said Harriet,

"Yeah, it's not much but its home," replied Ron

"No it's brilliant. I really like it," said Harriet, "I would much like it if it had your cum stains all over it." Harriet the leaned into Ron and passionately started to make out with him. "I have to repay you for this morning." She then pushed Ron onto his bed and pulled down his pants. Ron's erection was so hard and big. "Wow I haven't seen anything so big!" she then started to lick the tip then started sticking the whole 8 inches into her mouth. Ron then came close to cumming when Harriet took out the cock and stood up. She then took off her shirt and revealed her size C boobs.

"Wow," yelled Ron, "that's the best blow job I have ever had. And those boobs are so big."

"Well if you like my breasts with my bra on wait till I take it off." She replied as she unclipped her bra and revealed her tight nipple tits. After this she pulled down her pants showing her pink panties. She then slipped her hand down her panties and started fingering herself. "Don't you want a go Ron?" she teased as she finally pulled her panties off showing her tight pink wet pussy. "Ron come over here and fuck me hard." Ron then came over hardened then ever and stuck his cock in her pussy making her moan loudly. "Careful Ron I am still a virgin."

"You were," replied Ron,

Ron then started moving in and out over and over. Harriet moaned loudly over and over with every new blow to the back of her pussy from Ron's large dick. Finally Ron started going faster and faster til he pulled out his dick and Harriet had a massive orgasm all over the walls.

"Oh Ron. That was the best fucking sex ever. You are definitely the best lover ever." Sighed Harriet

"Thanks that is one of the best fucking I have ever had as well." Ron said as he started getting dressed for the day.

Chapter 3 – the journey to Hogwarts

Ron and Harriet minutes later came down stairs for breakfast where they ran into Ron's sister Ginny. Ginny was a small girl with red hair and was surprisingly hot even to Harriet who was a girl.

"Hello Ginny,' said Harriet

Ginny starred then finally replied "hello."

They were then greeted by Mr and Mrs Weasley which were Ron's parents.

"Sit down Harriet and have some breakfast," Mrs Weasley kindly offered

Harriet then sat and had a piece of toast several strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs. Once they had finished breakfast they quickly got ready for the trip to kings cross station where they would go to platform 9 ¾ and take the train to Hogwarts. Once they got to kings cross they quickly made their way to the platform and said there last goodbyes to the weasleys. They then went to find a carriage to sit in. along the way they ran into Hermione.

"Hermione!" yelled Harriet and Ron at the same time. "It is so good to see you."

"It is so good to see you to," said Hermione.

The friends then made their way to a spare compartment and sat down.

"How have you been Hermione?" said Harriet

"Great, I had a wonderful holiday with my parents. We went to Paris." Replied Hermione

"That's good, the best time I had was a Ron's," said Harriet then winked at Ron.

Harriet then had a sudden urge for sex. Harriet then excused herself and when to the bathroom. In the bathroom she locked herself in and pulled out her wand. She then placed it on the floor and pulled down her pants. Her panties where wet around the area of her pussy. She pulled them off and saw her pussy moist and wet. She rubbed it in an anti-clockwise direction making her hornier than she was. After rubbing for a minute she struck her finger in finding it moister the usual. She then started going in and out over and over with her finger. She then picked up her wand and used it as a dildo by sticking it up her moist wet and pink pussy. The feeling was the almost the best. The only thing better was Ron. She started moaning loudly. The closer she got to her orgasm the louder she moaned. Finally she hit it. Her orgasm came flying out everywhere. All over the door and toilet. As well as the floor and even the ceiling. She then pulled her panties and pants back on and went back to their compartment.

Chapter 4 – Hermione

Within a few minutes of Harriet coming back from the bathroom. The train arrived at Hogwarts and everyone left the train to go to the castle. At the castle they had the sorting ceremony where the first years get sorted into the houses. Gryffindor, Slytheren, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Named after the famous founders of the school. This process reminded Harriet when she sat there getting sorted for her house. She was in Gryffindor with her friends Ron and Hermione. After the sorting ceremony there was a large feast where the headmaster introduced new teachers and important notices. This was a rather long feast that when for an hour or two. After the feast everyone went to their common rooms to go to sleep. The common room started to thin out at eleven then finally it was just Hermione and Harriet.

"Hermione?" asked Harriet, "have you ever had sex?"

"What?!" replied Hermione, "um yes I have."

"To who?" ask Harriet again.

"Um to Ron in the 3rd week of holidays," Hermione replied shamefully.

Really?!" Harriet said in shock and disbelief. "Ron never told me about that."

"Yeah, have you had sex before?" asked Hermione,

"Actually I have. I had sex with Ron on the last day of the holidays." Harriet said shocked.

"Well if we have both had sex with the same man then why don't we experiment with ourselves?" Hermione said evilly.

"Hermione why would you even think of that?" retroacted Harriet,

"Well I always wanted to," said Hermione as she started undressing in front of Harriet. She striped down into her panties and size c bra. Hermione then walked over to Harriet and pulled off her pants to find that there was a wet spot on her panties, small but definite. Hermione the bent onto her knees and started to tease Harriet by licking her panties making Harriet horny and wet. Harriet then pulled of her panties and Hermione then licked her pussy while playing with the flaps. Harriet then also took off her shirt and her size c bra revealing her tight nipples. Hermione also took off the panties and bra to show her pussy was tight. Harriet the lay on the couch and on top of the Hermione lay so they could both lick each other. After licking for a while Harriet came close to an orgasm then finally Hermione struck two fingers in and that did it. Harriet squirted all aver Hermione and the couch. Still licking Harriet made Hermione stat to moan louder and louder. Harriet also struck two fingers in and Hermione also squirted all over Harriet. Harriet licked her fingers clean of the good tasting orgasm.

"Wow Hermione, that was so good. That was fucking amazing." Harriet said as she panted.

"That's not all Harriet. I still have so much more to do to you." Hermione said

From this Hermione picked up her wand and used it to construct a dildo. Hermione then stuck it into Harriet's pussy and the other side into her own pussy.

"Fuck!" Harriet screamed

Then they both stated to move the dildo in and out making a good feeling

"FUCK OH FUCK OH YEAH!" Harriet screamed over and over.

After about a minute both girls squirted again but went on and kept squirting. Once they both finish there was a massive puddle of the squirt under them.

"That was so fun Hermione, we should do it again sometime.

"yeah." Replied Hermione

Chapter 5 – Ginny

Chapter 6 -


End file.
